residentevilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Kevin Ryman
Kevin Ryman é um ex-policial do Departamento de Polícia de Raccoon City. Ele possui habilidades atléticas superiores e é um atirador excepcional. Ele também é um otimista convicto que não perde tempo com assuntos irrelevantes. Ryman estava na lista negra do J’s Bar por ser um péssimo cliente que não pagava quando ficava bêbado. O começo da carreira Kevin Ryman era conhecido no Departamento de Polícia por seus hábitos de jogo. Suas atitudes confiantes podem irritar as pessoas que não compartilham sua natureza casual e despreocupada; Algumas vezes elas fazem com que Kevin pareça arrogante e imprudente. Devido à sua personalidade auto-confiante demais, ele falhou no teste para os S.T.A.R.S. duas vezes, apesar de suas habilidades. Sua dedicação e motivação pessoal para ajudar as pessoas chamou a atenção de Brian Irons, o chefe de policia de Raccoon que ansiosamente o aceitou na força-policial recém formada. Ryman ganhou diversas competições de tiro e sua pontaria era tida como uma das melhores da D.P.R. Kevin é atlético, bom com armas de fogo e amante ávido de carros; ele atuava como guarda noturno na própria Delegacia de Polícia. O J’s Bar é o refúgio favorito do ex-policial, onde ele passava a maior parte do tempo bebendo e flertando com a garçonete Cindy Lennox, além de acumular derrotas desastrosas em dardos. O surto em Raccoon City Durante o surto, sua roupa padrão foi o uniforme SPF blindado com luvas e botas pretas, recém emitido da Delegacia de Polícia. Kevin aparenta ter uma amizade com Leon S. Kennedy e foi seu contato para que ele ingressasse como um policial na Delegacia de Polícia de Raccoon. De folga e bebendo casualmente no J’s Bar, Kevin foi um dos oito sobreviventes dentro do local a ser surpreendido pelo surto do T-Vírus em Raccoon City. Em algum momento, Ryman encontrou Yoko Suzuki e a ensinou como manejar um revólver. Após escapar da cidade, Kevin conta a alguém por telefone que se mudou para Miami e menciona uma vida nova e um emprego novo. Ele então monta em sua moto e dirige em direção ao horizonte. Finais Alternativos Em Resident Evil Outbreak, existem quatro finais disponíveis para o personagem, dependendo do que for feito na gameplay: * Regretful Ending: Se parece mais a um epilogo, onde Kevin diz a seguinte frase: “It’s come to na end in the worst possible. I should congratulate myself for making it out alive but I don’t feel like doing that and lost too much and any trace of what once was has been obliterated… I succumb to weakness and regret…” * Remain Hopeful Ending: Kevin aparece sozinho no helicóptero de resgate, aliviado por estar saindo de Raccoon City, com uma carta de promoção do trabalho na mão: “Don’t need this anymore” e joga fora. Logo depois ele diz: “Well, what should I do with the rest ofmy life? … I think about it after taking a nap.” * Chopper Zombie Ending: O personagem se transforma em zumbi, atacando as pessoas dentro do helicóptero de resgate. Ao fundo, é dito a frase: “The conclusion here is simple, everything is gone, even my memory…” * Special Ending: um final especial, onde Kevin e Jim permanecem em Raccoon City, por estarem infectados, esperando o fim da cidade. Kevin pensa: “I’ve stayed behind… I can’t let the vírus leave the city.” Após isso, Jim começa a surtar, fazendo várias reclamações e dizendo várias coisas aleatórias para Kevin, que mostra não se importar muito, é quando ambos avistam Thanatos. Kevin se levanta e se prepara para enfrentá-lo novamente, antes da cidade se explodir com eles. Itens Pessoais e Ações Especiais Itens Pessoais * 45 Auto (Outbreak e Outbreak File #2) – Uma arma mais poderosa que a pistola tradicional com munição que raramente é encontrada. Armas especiais do Kevin dão a ele vantagem nas lutas contra os chefes de cenário. É aconselhável que o jogador poupe munição até que elas aconteçam. * Munição da 45 Auto (Outbreak File #2) – Um pente extra de munição para a .45 do Kevin. Segurar o L1 irá recarregar a arma rapidamente. O pente pode ser recarregado se combinado com a .45 Auto Rounds. AÇÕES ESPECIAIS * Chute (Outbreak e Outbreak File #2) – Segurar o R1 e círculo fará com que Kevin execute um forte chute, extremamente útil para afastar inimigos quando estes estão prestes a atacar. Quando usado de modo correto, abre espaço para que o jogador possa abrir fogo ou atacar utilizando uma arma corpo-a-corpo. Os chutes também podem ser usados para derrubar portas e quebrar painéis de parede. * Tiro Crítico (Outbreak e Outbreak File #2) – Ao mirar, mantenha a arma estável para que Kevin reajuste a mira e possa realizar o tiro crítico. A habilidade funciona com qualquer revolver ou pistola, mas não funciona com armas longas como espingarda ou rifle. * Ataque com o cotovelo (Outbreak File #2) – Ao pressionar R1 e X, Kevin irá derrubar inimigos mais facilmente que os outros sobreviventes. Relacionamentos Jim Chapman e Alyssa Ashcroft compartilham uma antipatia mútua por Kevin, já Mark o odeia abertamente, vendo nele toda a arrogância da própria juventude. De modo geral, os relacionamentos de Kevin são: * Cindy: Bom * Yoko: Bom * George: Bom * David: Médio * Alyssa: Médio * Mark: Ruim * Jim: Ruim Roupas Extras A roupa alternativa de Kevin em Resident Evil: Outbreak é uma roupa de cowboy chamada Six Shooter. Ela é liberada para compra quando o jogador pega todos as peças de roupas especiais pelos cenários. Galeria Arquivo:Kevin2.jpg Arquivo:Kev.jpg Arquivo:Resh_reo2_wallpaper_06.jpg en:Kevin Ryman it:Kevin Ryman Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens vivos Categoria:Personagens masculinos Categoria:Personagens do Outbreak